


Birthdays

by yuukichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukichan/pseuds/yuukichan
Summary: Zoro being Zoro. Sanji being Sanji.





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This was written months ago. Basically all about the idea of wanting to be all alone with your introvert self on your birthday against spending time with people who really care about you.

It was Zoro's birthday. But he doesn’t want to talk to anybody. Dealing with people who doesn’t really understand him is such a waste of time. So why bother spending time with them. Sleeping sounded like a better idea, thank you very much.

So, he checked in to a hotel in the nearby city. He’ll do some sightseeing while he’s there.

\----------------------

Sanji has been very detailed about the party he was planning for his friend Zoro. He wanted to surprise him and show the bastard that he cared even if all they did if they find themselves in the same space is argue. 

He made an effort to invite their closest friends. At the same time ensuring that they don’t let a word reach the celebrator about the party. He took the day off before the party just to see to it that he shops for the ingredients he will be using to cook for the ingrate personally. That ugly mug better appreciate his cooking this time.

He worked until 1am for the meal prep, slept for a few hours before starting the actual cooking and decorating the tables. He sent a chat message to this friends that everything is ready. He felt proud of his planning skills. The only thing he haven’t considered is ensuring that the celebrator himself will be attending his party. It was 12 noon when he messaged their close friend and Zoro’s roommate, Luffy, only to find out that he was out of town. Trust the moron to book a last-minute trip to the next town on the day of his birthday. He was going to kick him so badly once he see his sorry ass.

“Where the hell are you?” Sanji asked once Zoro answered the phone after the tenth ring. He really was testing his patience.

“Huh? I’m out. What do you want?”, answered Zoro gruffly.

“Get back here right now!” 

“Why do I need to do that? Just go to your restaurant cook. I’m busy.”

“Busy with what? Aren’t you supposed to be resting today?”

“I am resting and you’re disturbing me. So, leave me alone, okay? Just today.“

Sanji sighed. How the hell is he gonna convince the bastard to go home without ruining the surprise? No other choice.

“Look, just get back okay?”

Sensing the shift in his voice, Zoro asked “What’s the matter cook? Is everything okay down there? Luffy’s not in some kind of trouble, is he? What did he do now?”

“He didn’t do anything. Just get back here.”

“This better be important.”

“Depends on how you want to see it, ungrateful ass. Just see me at my apartment” he dropped the call without waiting for Zoro’s response.

\------------------

 

Zoro contemplated going back. It’s not like Sanji to actually beg him to do something so this has to be something important. So he checked out of the hotel and took the two hour train ride back to Sanji’s apartment. 

It took him another hour to look for the exact building and what he didn’t expect was for there to be loud music playing. From what he can see from the window, the whole gang was there and they were celebrating. For what reason, he didn’t know. What the hell did the cook need him for if he seems to be enjoying the company of their friends? But he’s here now anyway so why waste his time wondering when he can antagonize the person himself.

He knocked on the door but did not wait for anyone to open before entering. He knows them anyway.

The moment he stepped in, everyone stopped in whatever they were doing and looked at him. He stopped and looked at everyone with a curious glance. OK, what was going on?

Then, all a sudden they all shouted a “HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!” with Luffy jumping and tackling him. That’s when he saw Sanji came out from the kitchen holding a cake.

He just stood there and take the scene before him with wide eyes. So this is what the cook have been being prissy about? Trying to surprise him on his birthday. He can’t help but smile knowing that Sanji will never really do anything if he didn’t mean it. He blow the candle on the cake the moment Sanji walked closer which caused the blond to almost drop the cake from the suddenness of Zoro's action.

“What the hell are you doing? Can’t you wait until the song ends? Must you always make things difficult for us?

Zoro laughed. “I only make things difficult for you.”

Sanji suddenly becomes silent and everyone noticed and laughed. Some shouted that they can flirt later after they were done with the ceremonies. To his indignation, Sanji tried to kick Zoro’s head. How can he embarrass him in front of their friends? A fight ensued much to the amusement of the whole gang. 

Once the party died down, Zoro cornered Sanji while he was smoking. 

“Hey cook, thanks. Never knew you had it in you to be thoughtful”.

“Shut up”

“Seriously, thank you. I’m not that much into celebrations, but it was very sweet of you. If I hadn’t known you well, I might have thought you actually are into me with how much effort you put into this,” Zoro chided further.

Sanji dropped his cigarette and looked ready to fight Zoro to oblivion just like every time they do. And he would have believed Sanji was really angry, if not for the redness in his ears that he knew too well. It only made him smile more. Oh he was so gonna enjoy his birthday this year.


End file.
